


Zeroxas Prompts

by MariaAshby64



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Monster Hunters, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Partying, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots about Roxas and Zexion. Mainly ideas to get your inner daydreaming started.





	1. Foreword

Hello, hello, thank you for clicking on this fic.

Before we start there are some things I want to go over. 

First up, this fic contains a series of disconnected oneshots and drabbles featuring Roxas/Zexion and Roxas&Zexion pairings. If this ship disturbs you the this is not the fic for you. 

All the prompts came from [this list here](https://harper-hook.tumblr.com/post/167318643233/dialogue-prompts), so feel free to check it out in your own time. 

Some house keeping:

Please be aware that these oneshots/drabbles are set in alternate universes or "cannon-verse" divergent and I have changed the ages appropriately according to each setting. 

Second, I am not entirely sure what the ship name for these two are. I've seen "Roxion" dotted around the place, (but if you search that up all you're going to get is pictures of Roxas and Xion). To avoid confusion I've come up with Zeroxas as it seemed the least likely to get mixed up with another ship. 

Warnings: Each oneshot varies in rating but none of them should go above what the overall rating of this fic is. Warnings relevant to each oneshot will be written in the Notes at the beginning of the chapter. 

Context for each au will also be provided in the Notes at the beginning of the chapter.

I will frequently change between calling Zexion "Zexion" and "Ienzo" it really just depends what mood I was in when I wrote the oneshot. 

Also some of these prompts will be specifically romantic. Others will not. Some will be up to your interpretations. Enjoy.

That should be everything. You may proceed and read the fic now.


	2. It’s not really that complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Mundane/Modern/High school AU  
Warnings: N/A

“Feelings?” Roxas froze. He could feel Ienzo’s gaze on the back of his neck. He looked up from where his workbook was laying on his pillow and over to where the other teen was perched on the floor.

“Indeed,” Ienzo was looking back at him from his textbook. “More accurately, feelings about me.”

Roxas swallowed, “My feelings for you… How would you even know about that?”

Ienzo sighed and stood up. “It’s really not that complicated,” he said as he sat down on the side of the bed. Next where Roxas was laying.

Then, before Roxas could even blink, Ienzo leant over and braced an arm on either side of him. At this angle Ienzo’s fringe hung away from his face and Roxas was trapped underneath the stare of his pale blue eyes. Inching even closer, he whispered in Roxas’ ear.

“It’s all a matter of observation.”

Roxas’ breath hitched as the side of his neck erupted in goose bumps. Ienzo sat back slightly as he watched him.

“Let’s start with your eye contact,” he said as he gazed down at Roxas. “You watch me until I catch your eye. You always turn away. I’ve never had a conversation with you being able to hold my gaze. When I’m close to you, your body stiffens. Sometimes you flinch even. Your breathing either accelerates or ceases completely, which I must say is rather concerning when it goes on for more than a minute. And let me guess, your heart is beating pretty fast right now.”

His hand reached out to check the pulse on Roxas’ neck. Roxas flinched as he broke out in goose bumps again.

“Alright, alright, enough,” he said as he pushed Ienzo off him. “You made your point.”

“Not exactly,” Ienzo replied.

_Oh, don’t tell me there’s more_, Roxas frowned at him as he shuffled back on the bed.

“While I have discerned that you have feelings, I have yet to clarify what those feelings exactly are.”

Roxas tilted his head, “English please?”

“Is it fear, attraction, love, anger or hidden intent? I haven’t worked that out yet.” Ienzo leaned in close again. “So, Roxas, would you stop beating around the bush and tell me?

“What exactly are your feelings about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the later prompts I wrote. But I figured it would be a good one to start off with due to how open ended I made it.


	3. Did you enjoy yourself last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Modern/Mundane au  
Warnings: Implied Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, After Party Hangovers, Swearing

The morning after a party was always sluggish.

Roxas was barely aware of Ienzo leaving the bed sometime when the sunrise was still lighting up the curtains. By the time he finally was able to raise himself to consciousness, the direct beam of sunlight peeking through the curtains had moved to the floor.

Roxas groaned as he sat up, his whole body hurt. Vaguely he wondered if he had drunkenly fallen down the stairs at some point last night. Then he remembered; yes, he did.

He sighed, stretching before getting up and making his way downstairs.

Ideally Ienzo would have left before Roxas got up; That way they could avoid any awkward conversations, or eye contact. Unfortunately, in his morning grogginess, Roxas had forgotten that last night Ienzo had promised to give him a lift home in the morning. Thus, there he was, waiting in the kitchen for him as Lea cooked up a hangover breakfast.

_Shit._

“Morning,” Lea hummed as he turned over some bacon in a pan.

Roxas greeted him and sat next to Xion, who had her head face-planted upon the tabletop.

“Hangover migraine?” He guessed.

Xion replied with a “hmffrrrhrm…”

Roxas figured he was right.

“So,” Lea spoke up as he brought over the pots of baked beans and spaghetti. “If Demyx is eating, someone better go wake him up now.”

Ienzo was more than happy to oblige. Filling up a cup of water, he headed down the corridor to the back of the house. A few seconds later the cry of “Jeeeezus, that’s cold!” echoed back.

Lea gave a chuckle as he served himself most of the bacon. “So Roxas,” he spoke casually.

Roxas had a feeling he knew what he was going to say next. “Yeah?”

“You and Ienzo huh?” Lea was barely able to contain his grin. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“That’s none of your business,” Roxas replied coldly as he grabbed some toast and loaded it with beans and spaghetti.

Lea didn’t take the hint. “Oh?” His grin widened. “How was it? It was your first time, right? Did you-”

“Shut up! I said it’s none of your business.”

“Guys!” Xion moaned as she looked up with bloodshot eyes, “It’s too early in the morning for loud voices.”

Ienzo had also happened to have walked back into the room at that point, so the subject was dropped.

It wasn’t picked up again until Roxas was alone with Ienzo in his car as Ienzo drove him back home.

“So why didn’t you correct him?” Ienzo asked as they waited at a red light.

“He wouldn’t have believed me anyway,” Roxas sighed, but that was only half the truth.

The other half was that it would be far too embarrassing to admit that, with Roxas’ drunkenness and Ienzo’s sleep deprived state last night, the two of them had crashed as soon as they hit the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Xion.
> 
> This was one of the first prompts I came up with. I just found the idea of Roxas and Ienzo both accidentally bailing by falling asleep too funny not to write.
> 
> Also the correct way to wake up Demyx is always to pour water on him.


	4. I thought you were dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Uh, ghost/supernatural Highschool au  
Warnings: Implied character death

Ienzo blinked in surprise at the familiar figure that perched on his windowsill.

“I thought you were dead.” He whispered.

Roxas gave a small chuckle at his reaction. “I hate to break it to you, but I still am.” The figure moved from the sill, but he didn’t walk. In fact, his feet didn’t even touch the ground. And if Ienzo looked close enough, he could see that Roxas was transparent as well.

“But how are you here then? I was there when they pulled your body out, you had been there all night. You have to be…”

_...dead_.

Roxas didn’t meet his gaze, instead he gazed down at his floating feet. “To be honest, I don’t know. But one thing is for sure, you’re the first person to actually see me yet.”

Ienzo frowned, “What?”

“It’s true,” Roxas nodded, his hair didn’t seem to apply to gravity either. It swished around him, like he was still submerged in water. “I’ve been to my family, my friends, I even walked in front of my whole class yesterday. No one noticed me at all.”

“But how come I can? We weren’t even friends when you were alive.”

Roxas shrugged again, “Don’t suppose you’re psychic?”

“Not that I’m aware of,”

“You telling me you didn’t use your psychic powers to get all those good grades?”

“Of course not, I actually studied for those.” Ienzo scowled. “Unlike a certain someone.”

“Oh wow,” Roxas raised an eyebrow. “I’m dead, and you’re still throwing shade at me?”

“I-” Ienzo stuttered for a moment.

“I’m joking.”

“Oh.”

“Still,” Roxas took a step forward, considering him. “This could still work...”

“Um,” Ienzo felt himself instinctively take a step back. “What do you mean?”

“Cause you’re one of the smartest people I know,” Roxas crossed his arms. “So how about it?

“You wanna help find the person who murdered me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love murder mysteries. Pair it up with buddy-ghost-teen-sleuthing and it's a good time. Also lots of potential for existential dread. 
> 
> This one was just a fun concept.


	5. I’ve never played Spin The Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: University/college au  
Warnings: Drinking and Drunk People Being Drunk, Swearing.

“I’ve never played Spin The Bottle, before.” Roxas had admitted to the group of Uni students as they celebrated the end of the semester.

This simple throwaway comment was what lead to him sitting in a circle with a group of second and third years, taking turns spinning a used beer bottle in the centre.

Among the group where third year biology and chemistry majors, Marluxia and Axel. Second year engineering major and engineering drop out, Zexion and Demyx. And then there was Larxene, who didn’t actually go their university but somehow always turned up to all the drinking. Roxas was the only first year in the group.

Roxas was wedged between Axel and Larxene, the latter of which was the next victim for the bottle. In this game, the person on the right of the spinner determined the fate of who spun and who the bottle landed on.

“Hmm,” Marluxia smirked as he considered what he could make Larxene do. “Alright,” he said after a moment, “Whoever the bottle lands on, you have to choose: Fuck, Marry or Kill.”

“Sounds easy,” Larxene returned the smirk as she spun the bottle.

It landed on Axel.

“Kill,” Larxene answered without any hesitation.

“Aw come on,” Axel pouted. “How cruel.”

It was Roxas’ turn next. He waited nervously for Larxene to think up of something for him.

“Got it!” She snapped her fingers, “You have to finish the drink of the sucker who loses the spin.”

Roxas shrugged, “Deal.”

He spun the bottle.

It landed on Marluxia.

Unconcerned about losing the other half of his Long White, Marluxia simply opened up another and held it up in a salute. “Cheers, Roxas.”

“Cheers.”

Marluxia took a sip while Roxas downed the half empty bottle. The others chanted “Chug, chug,chug!” around him. As Roxas slammed the empty bottle down they all cheered loudly.

The beer bottle was now replaced with Roxas’ empty one.

“Alright Axel…” Roxas paused as he let out a massive burp. A couple of the others giggled. “That’s not what I want you to do.”

“I mean I can do that if you want-”

“No, what you get to do is take the shirt off whoever the bottle lands on.”

Axel gave a sly grin, “Trying to spice things up, are we?”

The bottle was spun.

It landed back on Axel.

Immediately a chorus of groans, laughs and demands to “spin it again!” filled the room.

“Hey now, I play by the rules.” Axel argued defensively as he took off his own shirt.

“Axel you have never played by the rules. Ever.” Demyx retorted.

“You just wanted to take your shirt off, didn’t you?” Marluxia added as he took a swig from his drink.

“And what’s not to love about shirtless me?” Axel asked as he showed off his non-existent abs. He winced as Roxas jabbed him in the stomach. “Ow! Okay, okay. Zexion, it’s your turn.”

At first Roxas had been unsure whether Zexion was actually playing or not. He had been sitting further out from the circle than the others. Nevertheless, he picked up the bottle and prepared to spin it.

“Okay, here’s a classic.” Axel sat back, “Kiss the lucky winner of the spin, eh?”

“More like, loser!” Demyx butted in.

Roxas watched Zexion frown and mutter something that could have been “Real mature, Axel,” if he could hear it over the groans from all the others in the room.

Roxas held his breath as the bottle was spun.

By some stroke of luck, it stopped right between Roxas and Larxene’s thighs.

Half the room began to argue that it was closer to Roxas, the other said it was closer to Larxene. Marluxia suggested a coin toss, but everyone was too broke to carry coins on them.

“Guys, guys, guys!” Axel called over the group to get them all to shut up. “Why don’t we just let Zexion choose for himself?

Everyone quite liked this option.

Roxas resisted the urge to chew his lip as he watched Zexion get up from his position and shuffle over on his knees. He cast a slight glance at Roxas before turning his gaze to Larxene. When he finally paused in front of them, he sat back a moment as if contemplating his decision over.

“Pucker up, Nerd Boy.” Larxene leant casually on the base of her hand. Daring him to try.

Having made his decision Zexion began to lean forward. Then, with the faintest hint of a smirk, flipped Larxene off and planted his kiss on Roxas instead.

Roxas blinked, lips parting in surprise. Zexion’s eyes were unwavering. He had taken Roxas’ lower lip between his own. Due to only resting on one hand he had unbalanced himself slightly, causing a sudden brief pressure. His top lip brushed against Roxas’ teeth before he placed his free hand against Roxas’ shoulder to stabilise himself.

Zexion’s gaze dropped as he pulled back. He withdrew his hand from Roxas, briefly brushing his thumb across his own mouth before turning away and returning to his spot without a word.

Roxas must not have been able to hide his surprise fast enough, because Axel burst out laughing.

“Did he spook you, did he?” He grinned.

Roxas feigned nonchalance, “No just… I’ve had better.”

He wasn’t about to admit to everyone he’d never been kissed before either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun. It's just fun to write good mates being stupid. I spent a while trying to think up what kind of dares each character would pull.
> 
> As a confession I think the last time a played Spin the Bottle I was about seven and don't remember much about it. It had about four times as many people and was a lot more child friendly.


	6. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Dystopia AU  
Warnings: N/A

“What was that?” Roxas had been so zoned out he had missed the quietly spoken words.

“I said; What are we?”

The stranger that Roxas had come to know as Zexion was lazing on the makeshift bed, staring blankly at the rusted ceiling. Roxas had come across the survivor and his run-down bunker quite by accident. Now the two of them were temporarily living together until winter passed and Roxas could travel again.

During that time Zexion had never been one for conversation. Roxas wondered what had gotten him started now.

“Do you mean ‘we’ as in, the two of us? Or…”

“I mean humanity.” Zexion glanced over at him. “Or whatever’s left of it.”

Roxas thought about that for a moment. The wind outside made the hatch above them creak. “I don’t really know.”

“Of course not,” the scorn in Zexion’s voice was obvious.

Roxas tried not to be hurt by that statement. Instead got up and joined Zexion on the bed, sitting at the bottom end of it with his back against the wall. Despite being full of broken springs, the bed was the most comfortable place in the room. He mulled over a better answer.

“I think we're lost. Don’t know where to turn. Don’t know how to stop this disaster. Afterall, why do people even turn into Heartless?”

Heartless were the creatures that now roamed the world, killing any human on sight.

Zexion scoffed, “You don’t know why people turn into Heartless? I’ll tell you why people turn into Heartless.” He sat up, fixing Roxas with a steady glare. Roxas caught a glimpse of his one milky white eye as his grey fringe swayed with the movement. It was quickly covered back up. “It’s emotions,” he continued. “Feelings, desires, hate, conflict. It churns up a person’s heart and churns up their physicality too.”

Roxas tilted his head as he looked at him, “How do you know?”

“Cause I saw it happen.”

Roxas blinked.

“I saw all my friends and family get consumed by emotion.” Zexion continued in a low voice. “Pain, longing, grief, hope. It destroyed them. They became monsters, that’s what happens when you follow your heart.”

“Well, what about you and me?” Roxas countered. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel emotions.”

Zexion scoffed again, “I have no use for feelings. Never did, never shall. I don’t get carried away.” His one good eye narrowed as he studied Roxas. “And let’s not forget you. Traveling alone, with no place in mind. Nothing to hold on too, nothing to lose.”

“Zexion...” Roxas didn’t like where this was going.

“Tell me, did you actually cry for your family? Do you keep them in your heart as well? How much did you really care when you lost them?”

“That’s enough!” Roxas lunged forward, grabbing Zexion’s shirt. But no matter how much he wanted to strike him; he couldn’t deny that what he had said was all true.

Zexion didn’t pull away; his barrage of words didn’t continue either. His gaze dropped to the bedsheets.

“We’re the real Heartless,” he muttered. As Roxas let him go as he continued, “We’re nobodies. Lost before society even collapsed. Humanity is doomed. And there is nothing we can do about it. We don’t even care.”

The two of them sat in silence for a long while.

“Well, maybe I disagree with that.” Roxas finally spoke.

A slight smirk tugged at Zexion’s lips. “I figured you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dystopian aus. They just have the ability to bring out the best and worst in your characters.  
You can push them right to the edge, break them, see if they can pick up the pieces. And then deep down, below that all, you find whether they still have the hope and humanity to carry on.


	7. You braided his hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Canonverse  
Warnings: N/A

“You braided his hair?” Demyx tried not to let his mouth hang open as he gaped at Zexion.

“Hmm?” Zexion gave him a side glance, “What? You say that like I’m the only one who’s touched him since he’s collapsed.”

No.XIII also known as Roxas had fainted on one of his missions again. It had been a week since he had first been brought back, but he hadn’t woken up. Since then, most of the Nobodies in the Organisation had visited him at least once to ‘mess’ with him.

It had started graffitiing on his face with marker, then fake glasses, eventually clips and bows were used to arrange his hair in a range of strange spikes. Every other day Xion would come in and undo most of their effort, but that didn’t deter them in the slightest.

But over the last couple of days a series of braids had begun to appear in the young Nobody’s hair. Compared to the rest of the alterations to Roxas’ face and hair, these braids had seemed like a lot more time had gone into them. They were also the only thing Xion didn’t undo when she cleaned up Roxas.

“Well true,” Demyx admitted, “But I just, would have never guessed you did it.”

Zexion frowned, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

And so three days later Roxas woke up with a pile of seashells on his pillow and several short, neat, braids in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have read the manga will get the bit where the Nobodies mess with Roxas. My train of thought was, "Why stop at Dusks? Why not have everyone mess with him at least once?"
> 
> ((Xion walking in on Axel standing over Roxas with a marker in hand: *Gasp!* How could you!))


	8. It gives me heartburn being this nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Highschool Au  
Warnings: Swearing

“It gives me heartburn being this nice,” Zexion muttered under his breath as he handed out another kid their hotdog. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow, he’d been roped in to help with a fundraising sausage sizzle for school.

To make matters worse he’d been roped on with his best friend Demyx. Who, despite being some form of tolerable company, was absolutely useless at doing any kind of work.

“Aww, but Zexion don’t you just looooove people,” Demyx smirked at his pain.

“Demyx, I will cast these onions in your face if you don’t shut up.”

Demyx did and busied himself with the bread slices.

Just as Zexion handed out the last sausage for the mother and her kids, he heard a familiar clack,clack,clack roll down the pavement.

Zexion froze. The family before him wandered away, oblivious to his development.

The clacking of wheel against pavement drew louder, joined by two others. He could hear the group making their way closer and closer. Looking up Zexion caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair.

_Shit._

“Demyx?” Zexion whirled around, “Do you mind watching the stall for a moment while I…”

But his friend was nowhere to be seen.

By then the group was nearing the stall. Three teenagers on skateboards, laughing and joking around as they made their way to the park. The usual summer fun. Zexion kept his eyes cast down as they passed.

He thought he was out of trouble as the clatter of their wheels got further away. That is until he heard a very familiar skid as one of them came to a holt. Slowly the skateboard rolled towards the stall.

Zexion looked up to find a very familiar figure in front of him. The figure’s back was turned away, calling out to his friends as they yelled back their orders. Zexion vaguely recognised them as other teens around the neighbourhood. One had vibrant red hair, gelled up to look like a mane of spikes. The other had short cropped black hair and a couple piercings in her lower lip.

The guy in front of him however was shockingly blond. Zexion had often debated whether its golden hue was natural or not. He was wearing a loose shirt that let far too much collarbone show. A plaid sweater was tied around his waist. Beneath his converse shoes a black skateboard rested.

The blonde pulled a ten dollar note out of one of the pockets of his trousers and placed it on the table. He had a checkered bangle on his arm.

Zexion blinked as he realised he had been spoken to.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I’ll have three please.”

His brain struggled to catch up. “Three what?”

“Uh sausages? You selling anything else here?” The blonde frowned at him slightly. “I mean I’ll take a drink too if you have them.”

“Ah right of course.” Zexion shook his headset out of how strangely blue his eyes were. “It’s just the sausages I’m afraid. That’ll be six dollars.”

The blonde tapped the note on the table.

“Ah yes!” Zexion grabbed the ten dollars and fished out the right amount of change for him. The blonde watched him with an odd sense of scrutiny.

“Hang on, I think I know you.” He said as Zexion plucked the sausages off the barbecue with a pair of tongs.

“That would be because we live on the same street.” Zexion replied.

“Oh, that’s right!” The blond snapped his fingers. “I was wondering. You looked really familiar. Sorry I haven’t really had the time to learn the people in the neighbourhood yet.” He held out a hand, “I’m Roxas by the way.”

Zexion instinctively reached out to shake it but them realised he had gloves on. He pulled his hand back. “Um, Zexion.”

“Zexion…” Roxas mulled over the strange name.

“Did you want anything on top?” Zexion gestured to the three sausages waiting on the table.

“One with everything, onions included. One with nothing. And one with mustard, no ketchup.” Roxas replied smoothly. He watched as Zexion applied the dressings. “Hey, do you have a phone?”

“A what?” Zexion almost fumbled with the mustard bottle.

“A phone. You can text and call people with it.”

“Yes, I know what a phone is. I do have one.”

“Great, we should organise a time to hang out then. You could show me around and stuff.” He plucked a pen and napkin off the table. “What’s your number?”

Zexion’s head blanked.

“Uh…”

Seeing his hesitation Roxas changed tact.

“Or, if you want…” he began to write on the napkin. “I’ll give you my number and you can decide if you want to use it or not.” He finished and left the napkin on the table. Picking up the hotdogs he returned to where his friends were waiting for him.

“Who was that?”Demyx spoke up from behind.

“Demyx!” Zexion turned on him. “Where were you?”

“Uh, just getting more bread.” He held up a hand that was indeed holding a packet of bread.

“Well, tell me before you disappear like that,” Zexion sighed as he turned away.

“Hey what’s this?” Demyx noticed the napkin with Roxas’ number still on the table.

Before he could so much as look at it, Zexion snatched it up and stuffed it in his pocket. “It’s nothing.”

“Hmm? Didn’t seem like nothing.” A sly smile appeared on Demyx’s face. “Don’t tell me you managed to score a hot guy’s number while I was gone.”

“I said it’s nothing!” Zexion snapped. Demyx laughed but let him be. Another person had approached the stall.

Forget heartburn, Zexion didn’t know if his heart was even working anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more fun to write than I admit.   
So yeah, Roxas, the new kid to the neighbourhood au. Featuring disaster gay Zexion.


	9. Your Feet are Cold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Same Dystopia au as [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673356/chapters/49253381)  
Warnings: N/A

“Your feet are cold!” Zexion shoved Roxas away from him.

“That’s not my fault!” Roxas tucked his legs up, as if to accommodate for the absence warmth from Zexion’s body.

“Then stop trying to warm them between my legs then.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

The two of them continued to scowl at each other from opposite sides of the mattress. There was only room for one bed in the underground bunker, so the two of them for forced to cooperate when it came to sleeping. In the beginning Zexion had made Roxas sleep on the floor, but as winter had settled in both of them had found that the extra warmth of another body was much appreciated.

Though he would never admit it, Zexion was glad Roxas was here. The winter was turning out to unusually harsh; he was certain he would have frozen to death already if he was alone.

However, with every pro there was a con. Roxas’ sleeping habits here one of them.

“And stop stealing the blanket,” Zexion tugged on the thin layers that barely contained the heat beneath them.

“You’re the one who always steals the blanket,” Roxas pulled back.

His strength was greater than Zexions and he was beginning to succeed in yanking the sheets from his hands. Determined not to lose this battle Zexion suddenly shoved him, pushing Roxas off the bed.

He landed with a grunt as his shoulders hit the floor. Unfortunately, Roxas was still half wrapped in the blanket and managed to drag it down with him. Zexion who was part of that chain, got pulled to the side of the bed. He stopped himself from falling over by bracing his arm against the floor.

Blinking through the darkness he peered down at Roxas beneath him. Roxas caught his eye and for a moment there was nothing but their icy breaths floating between them.

Then suddenly Roxas began to laugh.

Actually laughing. Rright there on the floor of Zexion’s bunker. Zexion himself could do nothing but stare.

“Roxas?”

Roxas tried to subdue his strange fit, but his voice still shook when he replied. “Sorry, I don’t know why…” His laughter broke him off.

“Roxas stop that,” Zexion was suddenly uncomfortable. “You’ll alert the Heartless.”

Roxas’ laughter didn’t stop though. In fact, it suddenly flared up, causing Roxas to roll over, knocking Zexion’s arm out from underneath him. He landed with a thump, on top of him.

“Ouch!”

“Ow…”

Zexion rubbed his head uneasily. Roxas groaned beneath him.

Eager to get out of the awkward dogpile, Zexion started to rise. But he was pulled back by the presence of Roxas’ arms around his waist.

“Um, Roxas?” Zexion froze. He swallowed slowly.

“You’re warm.” Roxas’ voice hummed through his chest.

“Well of course I’m warm.” Zexion shifted himself so he could look down on him. “The average internal body temperature of a human is thirty-seven degrees Celsius. Compared to such a cold environment of course I’d feel warmer…”

He trailed off as Roxas’ eyes stared into him. He was suddenly aware of how they were lying together. With Zexion resting on top of him. Pressed close. Hands on Roxas’ chest. At the same time, one of the arms that was wrapped around his back shifted. A tentative hand brushed aside his hair...

It was suddenly too hot.

“Let go,” Zexion pushed himself up, freeing himself from Roxas’ hold. Standing up, he took a deep breath, the icy air stung the back of his throat.

Roxas remained still on the floor for a moment.

“Your hands are cold too.” Zexion hugged his arms, shivering slightly. He didn’t know why he needed to say that. It was as if he needed to excuse himself.

Roxas didn’t comment as he got up. After rearranging the blankets, they both got into the bed again. Zexion faced the wall with his back to Roxas. They were still close; it was too cold to sleep far apart. But at least being turned away gave Zexion the opportunity to quell the rapid beating in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I just couldn't put this au away. The idea of these two living together in a bunker for a third of the year. I had to add to it. And so you have another addition.  
You'll see a little more of this au in the future ;)


	10. Look! Fireflies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Mundane/Modern AU  
Warnings: Hand holding

“Look! Fireflies!” Roxas suddenly veered off the footpath and into the nearby field they were passing. He gazed in awe at the little green-yellow lights that floated hazily around the clove of trees.

“Don’t you have fireflies where you live?" Ienzo asked curiously as he walked after him.

"Nah, too cold." Roxas spun around, watching the glowing beetles take off from the long grass that surrounded him.

Iezno stood by the side and watched his boyfriend play around, caught up in the moment.

It still felt weird calling Roxas his 'boyfriend'. Until last week they hadn't even seen each other through something was wasn't a screen; Or heard each other’ voice though something that wasn't a call. Ienzo was still coming to terms with the fact that Roxas was a real, physical person, standing in front of him as fireflies whizzed around.

"This is so cool," Roxas tried to grab at them. He failed in catching any. "I can't believe you get to live with this all the time."

"To be honest, I don't head out much at night," Ienzo admitted as he brought out his phone. He held it up, intending to snap a quick photo. Roxas was notoriously bad at taking photos. He would always message Ienzo excitedly as he recounted some event that had happened that day. Sometimes he went through so much effort to describe things in detail, Ienzo would ask if he had a picture. He never did. Always too caught up in it to take the time to.

But Ienzo had the time to now. He flicked his camera to its night-time setting and focused it on Roxas. A little memo to remember this night.

But just as he was about to take the shot, Roxas fell over, disappearing into the grass.

"Ow..."

"Roxas?" Ienzo lowered his phone.

"I'm fine."

He didn't get up though. Worried, Ienzo strode over and found him lying on his back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, "It's actually quite nice here."

Ienzo scoffed.

"It's true," Roxas tugged at his trouser leg, "Come join me."

Ienzo gave him a sceptic look, but got down nonetheless. He hoped his grass allergies wouldn't make his skin itch. He was wearing long pants and a hoodie so he figured he should be alright.

He had to admit, lying there, watching the fireflies float into the sky, he felt an odd sense of peace.

It took him a while before he noticed Roxas was no longer gazing up at the stars, but had turned his head to face Ienzo instead.

"What?" Inezo asked as he noticed the look.

"Uh, I was just thinking..." Roxas trailed off for a moment. Then suddenly he rolled over. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he looked down at Ienzo. "Can I kiss you?"

Ienzo blinked, then his eyes widened, he instinctively found himself turning away. "N-no."

He could feel Roxas' gaze on the back of his neck. The grass rustled slightly as he lay back down.

"Sorry."

Ienzo glanced back at him, "I... Well I mean I would but..." he paused, unsure how to describe his thoughts. For some reason he feared their first kiss. Something in his mind told him that it would cross the line. Then their relationship would step from being digital and into something physical.

He wasn't sure he could face that yet.

"It's alright," Roxas gave him a lopsided smile. "I don't think I'm ready enough either."

Ienzo's eyes widened before he turned his gaze back up at the sky. After a moment he shuffled closer and took Roxas' hand in his own. A point of contact he could enjoy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Lying there in the grass, watching the fireflies, side to side with his boyfriend, Ienzo could only feel contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo with internal doubts is fun to write.  
I've also never seen fireflies in real life. They don't live here. But I figure it would be nice to see them once.


	11. Want a kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: University/Collage AU  
Warnings: N/A

Two figures stood alone underneath the leaking bus stop. Rain was falling heavily from the dark sky. It was late. The two of them had just returned from their night classes and happened to catch the same bus home. Trouble was that the bus should have been there ten minutes ago, yet there was no sign of any vehicle from either direction.

Ienzo glanced at the student beside him, pulling down his headphones. “What was that?”

The spiky haired student, known to Ienzo as Roxas, returned his gaze with an even stare. “I said, ‘Do you want a kiss’?”

Ienzo’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “Wouldn’t that be gay?”

“What? Two guys making out? Nah, not if you say ‘No homo’ afterwards.”

“I don’t think that’s how that phrase works…”

“That’s exactly how that phrase works.”

Ienzo rolled his eyes and returned to his music. Personally, he’d never pegged Roxas as the gay type. Though, now that he thought about it, almost anyone could turn out to be gay these days.

Roxas had been taking the same summer classes as Ienzo, although it was for a very different reason. Roxas was taking summer classes to make up for a failed paper, to avoid repeating the year. Ienzo on the other hand was mainly attending for the extra study. That and… well he didn’t have much else to do during the summer anyway. 

They waited for another five minutes with nothing but the heavy downpour to entertain them. Eventually Ienzo sighed and pulled his headphones off again.

“Did you mean it?”

“Huh?”

“Were you serious about offering to kiss?”

Roxas sighed, “Sure, why not? It’s late. I’m tired. I’ve had a long week and I’m at the end of my tether. I got drenched on the way to this bus stop and I’ll probably get drenched again on the way home. I’ve been waiting here for thirty minutes for a bus that hasn’t come, bored out of my mind; So, you know what? Kissing you doesn’t sound that crazy to me at the moment.”

Roxas slouched against the side of the bus stop shelter, scowling out at the rain.

“Okay, I accept.”

Roxas blinked and looked over at him, “Huh?”

“Your offer for a kiss,” Ienzo replied as he brushed his wet fringe away from his face. “I accept.”

It seemed to take Roxas a second to process this. He let out a small chuckle, “You sure have a funny way of saying ‘sure thing dude’”

He straightened up and approached Ienzo, peering at him with a slight glare. As if daring him to change his mind. He was about an inch shorter than Ienzo.

Then, with a quick movement, he planted a chaste kiss on Ienzo’s lips.

Roxas studied him for a second as he pulled away, gauging his reaction. When Ienzo remained where he was Roxas reached up with a hand to wipe a stray strand of hair from his cheek. His fingers were cold.

And then the next thing Ienzo knew, Roxas pulled him into another kiss. It wasn’t just a chaste one this time.

His hands cupped the side of Ienzo’s face, holding him like an anchor. Deciding to return the kiss, Ienzo pressed back against his chapped lips. He reached up and began to run his fingers through Roxas’ hair. Roxas smiled, drawing his lips taunt for a second as he let out a hum. His eyelids fluttered shut as he leant into his touch and kissed him with a new vigour. Ienzo found himself closing his eyes as well, surrendering to the feeling of close breaths, wet hair and entwined tongues.

Oh, tongues? Guess they were using tongues now.

As the kiss drew to a close, Ienzo let his hands slide back and rest on Roxas’, running his thumb over the knuckles. Eventually Roxas pulled back and let his eyes open. He gazed as Ienzo with an almost lost expression.

Ienzo almost forgot his voice for a second. “N… No homo?”

Roxas’ mouth hung slightly ajar for a moment. He let out a sudden burst of laughter, dropping his hands from Ienzo’s face. “Sure, dude. No homo.”

He sighed and stared off into the rain with a vacant smile on his face.

And as they returned to their idle waiting, both of them were perfectly aware, that after that kiss, there wasn’t a single ounce of ‘no homo’ left between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno, there's just something nice about the aesthetic of waiting for a late bus, sheltered from the rain.  
Maybe Totoro's getting to me?
> 
> Anyway these two are being dorks and will probably have a few awkward classes together after this. But hey, who knows, maybe Ienzo will get something out of this summer after all.


	12. Go on, then! Leave! See if I care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Same Dystopia AU as chapter 6 and 9  
Warnings: N/A

“Zexion, there’s nothing left.” Roxas’ was quiet, yet it still echoed in Zexion’s brain.

They were standing among the ruins of the bunker, the charred walls were black with scorch marks. Almost everything that had once stood in the small enclosed space had turned to ash. All of Zexion’s work, effort and dedication...

All gone in a blazing fireball.

“No,” Zexion pretended not to hear him. “I can still rebuild.”

“Zexion…”

“It’s not like I haven’t done that before.” He continued. “First I’ll salvage what I can out of the rubble.”

“Zexion listen to me.”

“And you can help too,” Zexion glanced up at him. “The thaw hasn’t finished yet. You don’t have to leave so soon-”

“Zexion stop,” Roxas put both his hands on his shoulders, turning Zexion around to face him. “It’s ruins. It’s not safe here. It’ll take too long to rebuild.”

“But…”

“Look, why don’t we both seek out this Organisation group? We’ll be able to stay with them-”

Zexion shook him off, “You just want to leave. Go on, then! Leave! See if I care!” He spat at him, “All you’ve ever talked about lately is running away from here! So why don’t you just go now? You don’t belong here. It’s not like I ever wanted you to stay in the first place.”

Roxas stared at him for a moment. He raised a hand and Zexion was afraid he’d try to comfort him.

“Just go,” he turned away.

There was a long pause of silence, before the floor creaked as Roxas climbed his way back out. Zexion waited until his footsteps faded into the distance before he lifted his head again.

“Idiot,” he muttered as he started to rummage through the wreckage. He’d sort his salvage into what was usable, what could be repaired and what was useless. He was going to rebuild his safe haven. That would be more logical than trusting the words of some ‘organisation’ scattered on the radio waves.

As he worked, he had a strange feeling build up in the back of his mind. At first, he thought he was just being paranoid, but then he suddenly realised what it was.

Any moment he kept expecting Roxas to walk right back through the entrance to the bunker.

Zexion paused. Why did it feel like it hurt?

Roxas was gone. He was never supposed to have arrived in the first place. Their meeting had happened purely on chance. The months they had spent together were exhausting, tiresome, disorganised. Prone to arguments and fights. He shouldn’t be upset that Roxas was no longer present.

But not everything had been bad, had it?

_I liked having someone to talk to_, Zexion thought. _And he did have that impeccable smile._

He sat back, gazing up at the grey sky peeking through the broken hatch.

_Maybe I’m going to miss him._

And that thought scared Zexion.

Not like the fear for one’s own life, or the worries of survival. No, this was something else entirely. This was a very different fear.

Zexion stood, he suddenly scrambled up the exit to the bunker.

“Roxas!” he called as his head broke the surface. “Roxas!” He called again as he stumbled out, glancing around for any sign of his former companion. “Roxas, come back!” He cried out to the wind. “I’m sorry! Come back!”

Something caught beneath his foot. He fell, hitting the ground hard. His palms stung as they scraped along the forest floor. He almost didn’t notice the pain.

“Please…” He murmured into the dirt.

And so, for the first time in ten years, he began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Zexion. Roxas is already long gone.


	13. Your hair is so soft…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Eh... doesn't really have one. Established relationship.  
Warnings: N/A

“Your hair is so soft…” Roxas’s words trailed off as his hands trailed through Ienzo’s hair.

“Is it?” Ienzo had never taken time to wonder if his hair was soft or not.

“Yeah,” Roxas took it up in his fingers again. “Like rabbit fur.”

“Do you think of me as a bunny.”

Roxas paused for a moment before cracking up with laughter.

Ienzo sat up indignantly. “What?”

“Sorry…” Roxas chuckled as he rolled over on the couch, “I just imagined you with rabbit ears, it was too cute.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Roxas raised his hands to gesture, “Those long floppy ones.” His sentence was ended with his own muffled laughter. “It’s stuck in my mind now. Sorry.”

“You don’t sound very sorry.” He was about to get up when Roxas caught his arm.

“Can I plait it?”

“What?”

“Plait it,” Roxas sat up. “Can I? Please?”

His gaze was too much like a young puppy. “S… sure.”

Roxas grinned and gathered a bunch of strands between his fingers. Ienzo could barely see what he was doing out of the corner of his eye.

“Since when did you know how to Fish Plait?”

Roxas shrugged, “Dunno, six or seven maybe? My sister forced me to learn it so I could do her hair for her when mum and dad weren’t around.”

“Your sister?”

“Naminé, I think I told you about her.” Roxas’ hands worked delicately. “She always would wear her hair in Fish Plaits when she was young. I helped her out with it until she learned to do it herself.”

“Sounds like you were a good brother.”

Roxas laughed, but it sounded hollow. “I guess. But we don’t actually talk much now…”

Ienzo raised a brow “What happened?”

Roxas chewed his lip for a moment, “It doesn’t matter. We grew up.”

Before Ienzo could breach the topic again, Roxas finished the plait, snatching a stray rubber band from the table to tie it up.

“Ta dah!”

Ienzo pulled out his phone to take a better look at it. “It’s good,” he noted.

“What, did you have your doubts?”

“Maybe.”

“Hey come on-!”

But whatever Roxas was about to say Ienzo silenced with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff. Plus some Roxas, Namine, sibling headcannons.   
Hope you enjoyed.


	14. I think I’m stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: You know what? This was kinda unintentional, but this kinda turned into a Bleach ripoff.  
(So basically a Heartless Hunter AU) Both Roxas and Ienzo are adults though.  
Warnings: Swearing

Ienzo coughed as the dust settled around him. The sounds of panicked people filled the air. Struggling to his feet, Ienzo scanned the area for the giant creature that had crashed through earlier. Its roars echoed further down the street.

Right now he was cornered off in an alleyway that had hidden him from the blast. As he made his way to the entrance he caught sight of someone half buried in the rubble. The figure was pinned beneath a slab of concrete. It must have fallen on them when the building collapsed.

Just as the shock of coming across a dead body came over him, the body slowly began to move.

“Aw man, fucking hell.” The man groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. He sneezed, shaking the dust from his hair. After a moment of trying to pull himself out from under reinforced concrete slab he gave up. Spotting Ienzo a short distance away he looked up at him with an almost pleading look, “Um… I think I’m stuck. Could you lend me a hand maybe?”

“I… what?” Ienzo stared at him, suddenly his mind clicked. “You… You’re a Heartless Hunter.”

“A squashed Heartless Hunter,” the man corrected. He frowned as he studied Ienzo for a second. “Wait, you can see the Heartless?”

“Um, yes?” It wasn’t uncommon for normal citizens to see Heartless. Ienzo had actually been able to see them since he was a small child.

“So, you have spiritual power, perfect,” The man held out his hand, “You might just be able to help me?”

“Wait, what? How?”

“Simple, I’m going to pass my spiritual energy to you, and you are going to use that strength lift this concrete of my back.”

Ienzo blanked, “You can do that?”

“Ehhhh, it’s technically not in the rule book, but this is an emergency.” He gestured for Ienzo to take his hang again. “At the moment there is a level five Heartless on a rampage within this city. If I don’t get back to my comrades there, even more people will get hurt.”

More people injured, Ienzo thought. He couldn’t let that happen.

He knelt next to the stranger, “I’ll do it.”

The stranger gave him a grateful smile, “Alright come here.” He instructed Ienzo on how to hold the concrete. “As soon as I give you my spiritual energy I’m going to be defenceless. You’ll need to carry the whole weight of the concrete.”

“And if I can’t?”

The man shrugged, “I’ll die.”

He said that very finally.

“I won’t let that happen then,” As Ienzo braced himself against the concrete a thought occurred to him. “If I’m taking your spiritual power, I should at least know your name.”

The stranger blinked in surprise before smiling as he lifted a glowing hand and placed it against, Ienzo’s chest. “It’s Roxas. And you are?”

“Ienzo.”

And upon that word Roxas’ spiritual power flowed into him. It was nothing like Ienzo had ever experienced before. His senses suddenly went into overload. Strength flowed into his arms and legs. He pushed against the ground, ever so slightly lifting the concrete.

Roxas’ hand fell away from him as he crawled his way out. Once he was clear Ienzo dropped the slab. It fell and cracked against the ground.

The two of them lay panting as the dust settled. The cries of the Heartless echoed in the distance.

“You better get back to that,” Ienzo held out a hand to help Roxas up. “How do I give you your energy back?”

“It should be quite simple,” Roxas replied as he stretched out his legs. “My energy should be drawn back to me. Just place your hand over my heart and concentrate on giving my energy back. Imagine water flowing into a bucket or something.”

“Flowing water…” Ienzo reached forward. “Alright…”

Just as his palm was about to make contact with Roxas, he noticed the stranger’s eyes widen. Suddenly he grabbed Ienzo’s arm, yanking him forward. Before he could register what was happening Ienzo heard a soft _shick_ cut the air behind him.

A sharp pain stung the side of his temple as he stumbled past Roxas. As he did so Roxas thrust out, aiming for the mystery attacker.

The figure, clad in black, easily deflected the blow with the wave of their arm. They struck at Roxas with their boot, sending him flying backwards. Roxas grunted as he hit the ground, looking surprised.

“My power… shit!” He glanced up as Ienzo. “Get out of here!”

Ienzo’s gaze switched between Roxas and the black figure. The attacker’s face was hidden by a blindfold. In their gloved hand they held a sword, the tip of it was tinged with blood.

Ienzo brought a hand to the pain in his temple, it came away sticky.

“Who is this guy?” He called out.

“Someone who’s wanted me dead for a long time,” Roxas grunted as he got up. “Forget me. Just run like hell.”

“But what about your spiritual power? You can’t fight without it!”

Both party members on the battlefield turned to look at him.

“Geeze man,” Roxas sighed. “Thanks for letting everyone hear you say that.”

The blindfolded figure decided that Roxas was no longer their target, they charged at Ienzo instead.

Ienzo ducked beneath the reach of his blade. It sliced the air above him in a mesmerising silver arc. Nimbly the blindfolded attacker struck out with their boot again, kicking Ienzo right in the ribs. As he rolled across the ground, he felt something stir inside his chest.

He hit the slab of concrete that he had just lifted earlier. Using it as leverage he regained his feet. Roxas’ power was still running through him; he was starting to feel feverish. An itch occurred over his right eye, he put his hand to his temple again, only to find the cut that had once been there was gone.

And when he pulled his hand away, he could see that it was glowing.

“Uh, that’s not good,” Roxas muttered. “Ienzo whatever you’re doing, stop it.”

“I don’t know how?” Ienzo looked over his glowing arms. His fever spiked.

The blindfolded attack had also paused as they studied his never development. “So,” they spoke in a new voice as they raised their sword at him again. “You do carry his power.”

Ienzo couldn’t reply to them. He was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

The figure attacked just as Ienzo stumbled forward. The built up energy suddenly burst out of him.

Just as the attacker’s blade pierced his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo doesn't die from the attack. The weapon that struck him is cursed to drain the spiritual power of whoever it cuts. However Ienzo's outburst of energy actually cuts the attack off before it drains all his power.  
Because Ienzo only holds half of Roxas' power he can no longer give it back to him, meaning Roxas can't perform his Heartless Hunter duties.  
So Ienzo has to do it for him.  
(So it's basically Bleach. Except instead of being OP, Ienzo is running at half power.)
> 
> And all the meanwhile Riku is trying to get back the soul of his best friend.


	15. I can’t believe we’re trying to climb through a window to get back a pair of your panties/underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Modern/high school AU  
Warnings: Implied sexual content, referenced drunkenness.

“I can’t believe we’re trying to climb through a window to get back a pair of your underwear.” Demyx muttered under his breath as he watched Ienzo struggle to squeeze through the tight gap between the window and the sill.

“Shut up,” Ienzo replied, managing to land on the inside without alerting the whole house to his presence.

“And, I still can’t believe you don’t remember half of what happened that night.” Demyx took his turn squeezing through the window gap.

Ienzo was about to angrily retort him but a loud snore from the bed on the other side of the room reminded him that there was someone else in their room. The two of them froze, but the figure remained asleep. “Just help me find them okay.”

He left Demyx to crawl inside while he surveyed the room.

The target of their night raid, Roxas, was starfished on his own bed. The covers were half thrown off.

Ienzo had been aware of Roxas’ existence for just over a year now. He’d become part of his extended friend group during a get together over New Years. Ever since then they’d always courted around each other with nothing much happening between them other than tease.

That was until Demyx’s birthday party last week.

Of course, Ienzo just had to get drunk enough to not remember a single thing in the morning. Nothing but a few scattered moments remained. Not only that, but in the morning half his clothes had been scattered around the house. This lead Ienzo to be incredibly curious but also afraid of what could have happened. Most embarrassingly, he couldn’t even remember who it was he had ended up sleeping with, leading to a rather awkward inquiry.

He never would have suspected it to Roxas.

Sure, Ienzo had always thought of Roxas as good looking. Hot even, if he dared to use that word. But their relationship had always seemed built up by the friends they shared. Ienzo would have never dared to approach him in such a way if he was sober.

He sighed as he picked his way across the clutter on the floor.

If only he could remember what had happened in that bed that night.

Upon reaching a set of draws, Ienzo carefully inched them open, inspecting the insides. The first had nothing but shirts. The second, trousers and shorts. Then there were a bunch of jumpers and hoodies.

Dejected Ienzo shut the last draw. A glance across the room told him Demyx hadn’t found anything either. Ienzo bit his lip and scanned the room again.

There was a smaller dresser just by the side of the bed. It would be risky to check, but everywhere else had drawn a blank so far.

Crouching low, Ienzo snuck over to the dresser. It was three draws tall and had an array of items strewn across it. As Ienzo positioned himself beside it, just tucked low enough that Roxas wouldn’t notice him if he sat up, his fingers accidentally brushed against something. It fell to the floor with a light _fwip_.

Hastily Ienzo picked it up to put it back where it belonged, but he suddenly paused. It was a polaroid. More than that, he recognised the image presented in that polaroid.

It had been Lea’s get together before he left for university. As he recalled there had been a black-haired girl going around with a camera, snapping shots of people. Roxas had been sitting near him at the time. As the girl came over, demanding smiles, Roxas had slung an arm around Ienzo’s shoulders and pulled him into the frame.

The polaroid in his hands now showed that moment. Ienzo’s surprised gaze contrasted by Roxas’ grinning peace sign.

He didn’t know Roxas had kept it, much less stuck it on his dresser.

Just as Ienzo replaced it, the sound of rustling sheets caught his attention. He ducked his head down, pulling up his hood just as Roxas sat up. Ienzo could only hope that Demyx was also hiding himself, otherwise things were going to be awkward.

By some stroke of luck it was either too dark, or Roxas was far too sleepy to notice the extra shadows hiding in his room. He stood up, wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers, he wearily made his way out the door. A moment later the sound of the bathroom door closing could be heard.

Ienzo popped his head up and looked at Demyx. They both had the same thought.

_Abort._

Demyx was the first through the window. Ienzo followed, just managing to drop to the grass as he heard the bathroom door open. They both huddled under the still open window hoping that by some stroke of luck Roxas wouldn’t notice that it was open.

Their prayers seemed to have been answered as the soft snores started up again.

Letting out a sigh of relief Ienzo glanced at Demyx. He could already see what he was thinking.

They wouldn’t be able to get Ienzo’s underwear back that night.

Because Roxas was wearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to clarify that Roxas isn't being a perv wearing the underwear. When he was hungover the next morning he accidentally put on the wrong pair and since then they just assimilated into his laundry system. 
> 
> Ienzo suffering from hangover amnesia everytime he drinks too much is now a permanent headcannon for me now.


	16. I’m so glad I met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Okay, last instalment of the Dystopia AU. Hope you enjoy  
Warnings: N/A

Roxas paused, breathing heavily as he rested at the crest of the hill. He scanned the valley below him. The trees dropped away until they reached the edge of the river, overflowing with meltwater. The Organisation he was looking for was further south, meaning he’d have to find a way to cross that river to get to them.

Sighing, Roxas squinted up at the sun above him. It was half hidden in the clouds, but it looked like he would have to set up camp soon. Any later and he’d risk it turning to night.

After wandering a bit, he found a small alcove that would provide shelter against the wind. He set down his stuff and huddled within it. It wasn’t much, especially compared to bunker he and Zexion had lived in over the winter.

Instinctively Roxas found himself gazing in the direction from whence he had just come. He wondered what Zexion was up to, then he chided himself for doing so.

_You were deluding yourself_, he thought. _Zexion never cared about you. He never cared about anything but himself. _

Roxas buried his head in his arms.

_You were always intending on leaving as soon as the thaw came. Why are you so upset about it?_

Maybe his feelings ran deeper than he thought?

The sound of footsteps dragged him out of his sulking. Something was approaching. Roxas grabbed his makeshift weapon, prepared to fight off the suspected Heartless. Carefully he peered out from the alcove…

And almost dropped his weapon in surprise.

Zexion was some distance away, wearily trekking up the hill. He looked exhausted, then Roxas recalled that this was probably the farthest he had ever wandered from his bunker. As he watched. Zexion bent down and inspected something on the ground.

He’s tracking me, Roxas realised.

At that moment Zexion had managed to determine his path. He glanced in Roxas direction, scanning the tree line. Before he could properly comprehend the situation, Roxas stepped out of the alcove and into Zexion’s line of sight.

Zexion seemed to freeze as he spotted him. He stepped forward, hesitantly approaching him. When he was still some distance away he stopped, looking at Roxas with an expression almost like fear.

“Roxas?” he croaked.

“What do you want?” Roxas replied coldly.

Zexion didn’t answer. He stared at his feet, swaying slightly, as if he might fall over any second. “I wanted to find you,” he eventually managed.

Roxas blinked. Mostly surprised that Zexion had used the words “want” and “you” in the same sentence.

“Why?” Was it to bring him back? To join him? To apologise?

Zexion chewed his lip for a moment. “I…” He finally looked up to meet Roxas’ eyes. “I’m afraid of being lonely.”

Roxas stared back at him.

“Lonely...?”

Zexion glance away again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said before. I don’t want you to go. Please. I’m… glad… I’m so glad I met you. Even by accident. That time we spent together, tucked away from the world. I think... that made me happy. That wouldn’t have happened if you never fell into that Heartless trap that day.”

The beating in Roxas’ chest must have messed up his hearing. Everything that came to him felt jumbled and sluggish.

“So what you’re saying is…?”

“I’m saying,” Zexion sounded a little exasperated now. “That I just... I’m glad you stumbled into my life.” He cast his gaze to the ground. His sudden scorn gone. “And… I don’t think I can say goodbye just yet.”

_Oh._

Roxas swallowed, lifting his arm and extending out his hand. Palm up.

“Come here.”

Zexion stared at his hand for a moment. “What?”

“I just… take it. Please.” He still held the hand out, waiting.

The wind rustled between them, shifting the fringe in Zexion’s face a little. He gazed at Roxas’ outreached gesture as if trying to make sense of it, before finally stepping forward and taking his hand.

Without another word Roxas pulled him into a hug, burying his head against his shoulder. He felt Zexion stiffen for a moment, as if unsure what to do. Eventually he returned it. Against the chill of the wind, his arms were warm.

“You scared me.” Roxas murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Zexion apologised into Roxas’ hair.

“Don’t be,” Roxas leaned back to look at him. “I’m just glad you’re here.” He frowned as studied Zexion’s face. “What happened here?” He reached up to brush the dirt that caked the side of Zexion’s face. Zexion stiffened and waved aside his hand. Roxas noted there were scabs on his palms as well.

“It’s nothing,” he insisted. “I fell over.”

“You okay?” Roxas asked as he let go.

“Of course,” Zexion gave him an indignant stare. He then looked away almost sheepishly. “However, in my bid to catch up with you I may have left most of my stuff back at the bunker.”

Roxas blinked, to forget something like that was very much not like Zexion. He began to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Zexion snapped. “I spent half the day trying to find you. I left vital essentials back there. And if it takes that amount of time to travel back it’ll be dark…”

Roxas stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, “Sorry. It’s okay, I found a place to stay for the night. We’ll go back tomorrow and…” he trailed off.

_And what?_

“And find this organisation group?” Zexion prompted.

Roxas blinked and looked up at him. “You’ll come with me?”

“I still don’t trust them. But… I have nowhere else to go.”

“Right,” Roxas took a step back. “Let’s get some rest then, we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow.”

As he headed back to the alcove Zexion called his name.

“What?”

Zexion was looking at him with an expression he’d never seen him wear before. “We… We’ll travel together. You and I?”

Roxas nodded. “Yeah of course. Together.”

And maybe since the first time he had met him, Roxas saw Zexion give the barest hint of a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of issues deciding where to end this chapter, but I got it worked out in the end. 
> 
> Now, while I won't be adding any more to this universe this is only half the story. The other half taking place with the organisation group.  
If this were to turn into a full blown fic I'd want the first half to focus on these two characters and how they both learn to let someone into their lives after being alone and closed off for so long. That slow build up of trust of strangers to companions. The realisation of attachment (and possibly attraction) and coming to terms with it.  
Once they join they join the org, then comes the problems to dealing with and building other relationships with other people. Learning to differentiate between familial, platonic and romantic love. How to function within a society. Especially since it's been just the two of them for so long, both Roxas and Zexion have forgotten how to be around people.  
So basically it's a study into the human condition.
> 
> Anywhays that's just some thoughts I've had about this story. I hope you've enjoyed it.


	17. Are you sure this is legal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Highschool AU  
Warnings: Very vague implied sexual content

It was all over the internet.

Zexion had been forewarned by Demyx but it didn’t quite take away the shock of the incident. In a dazed state of disbelief, he scrolled through the hundreds of comments and reposts, wishing that he could somehow make it all go away. But of course, that couldn’t happen. This was the internet, what’s put on the internet stays on the internet.

Just as Zexion was contemplating how to leave the country his father called him saying that a friend was at the door. Thinking it must have been Demyx, Zexion made his way downstairs. But the head of blond hair that greeted him was not Demyx.

“Hear me out,” Roxas spoke quickly before Zexion could shut the door on him. “I saw what happened and…”

“Why are you here?” Zexion growled.

“Cause, I know someone who can help.”

“Help,” Zexion almost spat the word. “This shit’s everywhere. How is anyone going to help?”

A slight smile tugged at Roxas’ lips, “Oh trust me, you just haven’t met her yet.”

\---

“Are you sure this is legal?” Zexion asked as he peered at the monitor.

“Of course not,” Roxas’ friend, Namine, replied as she pulled up an algorithm of the pictures that had been shared. “But that being said, photographing content like this, and posting it onto a platform like this where minors could see it, is not only illegal but also rather petty as well. Personally, I’d rather not have to see this more than necessary.”

“And you can get rid of it?” Zexion inquired, “Everything?”

“Roxas, I thought you told me he was polite,” Namine sighed as she opened a new window and began typing some code. “So far all he’s done is question me since we started. Didn’t you tell him about the school server black out?”

“I did,” Roxas shrugged. “He didn’t believe me.”

“Are you telling me you actually caused that?” Zexion stared at Namine. “How? Why would you?”

“Principle had dirt on some students, I simply wiped his drive.”

“Vigilante Hacker,” Roxas commented.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Her tone was stern, but Zexion could see her smile just a little.

“Let me guess,” Zexion crossed his arms and flicked his gaze back to Roxas. “You’re ‘some students’?”

Roxas’ gaze darkened ever so slightly, “You do know these are your photos we’re dealing with?”

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Zexion grinded his teeth for a second. “Actually, why are you here? Namine’s the one doing all the work.”

The way both Roxas and Namine replied with “Moral Support” at the same time made Zexion decide to drop the matter.

The awkward silence started to fill up the room.

“So,” Roxas spoke after a few minutes. “You and Larxene huh?”

“We’re not discussing it.”

“Oh no, not discussing it,” Roxas leant against the desk. “Just commenting. I’d never had guessed you two were together.”

“We’re not together,” Zexion hissed. “Hence why she’s made this all public.”

“Typical,” Namine sighed. “You’re lucky you know. If this were a different case, I would have turned down Roxas’ suggestion of helping you. As it so happens, I really don’t like Larxene. So, it would be nice to have something blow up in her face.”

“What did she ever do to you?” Zexion glanced at her.

“It doesn’t matter,” Her voice was curt, but Zexion noticed she picked at the ends of her sleeves almost self-consciously.

Zexion flicked his gaze back to the monitor. “What are you doing at the moment?”

“Scouting,” Namine replied as she browsed through facebook. She must have hacked the system because there was no other way Namine would have access to Larxene’s facebook without befriending her. “Oh, look!” she clicked on a profile. “Her mother has a facebook too.”

“Namine you can’t blackmail her mother.” Roxas sighed.

“No…” Namine replied as she scrolled down the page. “But I can use these wonderful childhood pictures of Larxene that she’s posted on here,”

“Why do we need pictures of Larxene from her childhood?” Zexion asked.

“Because now I’m going to train a virus to change every picture Larxen leaked of you onto the internet into one of these baby photos instead.” Namine was now typing away at the keyboard furiously. The speed that the lines of code appeared on the monitor was almost frightening.

At this point Roxas tapped a hand on Zexion’s shoulder. “She’s gonna be a while now, best not to distract her.”

They hung out in the living room for a while, playing cards. Honestly, as stressed as Zexion was about the whole situation it was nice to have a distraction from it all.

Eventually Namine called them back in. They crowded around the monitor again.

“Okay that should do it,” Namine stretched her back before sending the virus off with a click. “Worst comes to worst, I’ll have accidentally turned the nuclear codes into pictures of a toddler Larxene.”

“You can do that?” Zexion asked.

“Of course not.”

“I bet she could if she tried though.”

Namine chuckled to herself for a moment, “Yeah, wouldn't that be something…” She snapped her head back up. “The virus will activate in six hours, anyone who has connected to the internet will get if infected. Six hours later; boom. All the pictures and screenshots of said pictures will disappear.”

Zexion sighed in relief.

“We gotta celebrate.” Roxas stood up. “Why don’t we meet up at my place and play some games till the countdown?”

“Sounds good.” Namine agreed. “Still got Mario Kart? I’m gonna whip your ass.”

“You got another thought coming then. I’ve been training real hard.” He turned to Zexion. “What do ya say? Wanna join us?”

Zexion hadn’t quite expected the invitation. “Uh, sorry I should study and…” Though if he thought about it, when was the last time he had been invited over by someone who wasn’t Demyx of Larxene?

Zexion took a breath.

“You know what? I’ll join.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically pure Hacker Namine wish fulfilment. Her talent borders between sci-fi and magic.   
I also like giving her a bit more sass in my au fics. Hope you didn't mind.


	18. I lost {NAME}. Have you seen them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Modern/Mundane AU  
Warnings: N/A

“I lost Ienzo. Have you seen him?” Roxas asked as he approached the others.

“How did you lose him?” Xion gave him a look.

“I don’t know! I just turned around and he was gone.”

“You probably left him behind somewhere,” Axel took a sip out of his milkshake.

“No, I didn’t, I always let him know when we’re moving on.” But now Roxas was starting to sound doubtful.

“Well how are we going to find him?” Xion asked.

“Easy,” Demyx spoke up. “Where was the last store you visited with a book section?”

“Book section…” Roxas thought for a moment. “Oh! I know!” Turning around he headed off through the packed mall.

He finds the store he had in mind, there was a book section at the back of it, if he recalled correctly. Sure enough, hidden down the back, he finds Ienzo engaged in a book.

After calling his name a couple times, Ienzo finally looked up. “Oh, there you are,” he spoke as if he weren’t the one that when missing.

“Where have you been?” Roxas asked, “We were worried.”

“Just here,” Ienzo place his book back on the shelf. “I lost sight of you after you left the store, so I decided to wait here until my absence was noticed.”

“Well you should have hurried up last time. Come on, the others are waiting.” Roxas turned and headed back to the front of the store.

Just as he was about to step out into the crowd, he felt a hand slip into the crook of him arm. Glancing back, he saw Ienzo quickly withdraw his hold as if embarrassed. He wouldn’t meet Roxas’ gaze, “Don’t… walk so fast.”

It suddenly occurred to Roxas that Ienzo had never been to this mall before. Plus, he was even worse in crowds than Naminé.

“Oh, sorry. Sure thing.”

And so, they headed back to the others with Roxas checking every few steps that Ienzo was still following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some bro looking out for his bro. Nothing else ;)


	19. Let me stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Heartless Hunter AU (Both Roxas and Zexion are fairly young in this (10-15 maybe?))  
Warnings: Blood

Roxas froze in his bed as he spotted the figure half perched on the windowsill of his room. It was a young boy, probably around his age, with ash coloured hair that loosely covered half his face. His blue eyes wide with the shock of finding someone awake in this room.

Just as Roxas sat up the boy fell from the window into a heap on the floor.

“Please!” He begged. “Let me stay.”

Roxas frowned. He had a lot of questions running through his head. Who was this boy? Why was he here? Where did he come from? But only one reached his lips.

“This is the third story of the institute. How did you get up here?”

The boy shied away from him. “I climbed,” he croaked.

“You climbed?” Roxas asked, slightly dumbfounded. Why would someone climb the institute building? Why did none of the alarms go off? How did he break into Roxas’ room?

He got out of bed to inspect the intruder further. By this point the boy had back himself in a corner and couldn’t retreat any further. “Stay back!” He hissed.

Roxas held up his hands and stopped. “Okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I just... “ He paused as noticed a dark trail of the floor of his room. “You’re bleeding.”

The boy said nothing, only hugging his knees close to his chest.

“Hold on, I’ll get help.” Roxas turned and made his way to the door.

“No!” A hand gripped the back of his neck tightly and he was shoved to the floor. “Don’t tell anyone!”

Now Roxas had been trained on many forms of combat since joining the institute, but the sheer strength of the frail boy had caught him off guard. He twisted his head to look up at the stranger pinning him. “Why not?”

Something warm dripped onto his face. He couldn’t see where it was coming from. The boy hissed. “You just can’t.”

“Okay,” Roxas forced himself to relax. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. Will you let me go?”

The boy waited a second, mulling it over. He slowly let go.

Roxas sat up and rubbed his neck, his hand came away covered in s strange black stain. Glancing at the boy he couldn’t find a single stain on him. Noticing his staring, the boy rubbed the side of his face hidden by his hair.

“Are you using illusion magic?”

The boy flinched and lent away from him. “So, what if I am?”

Before he even finished speaking Roxas darted forward, grabbing the stranger and immobilising him. His movements were a lot more precise. The boy growled at him as Roxas held him down. Using one hand, Roxas wiped his thumb against the boy’s chin. It came away sticky with the same substance that had stained his neck. The boy picked up his struggling as Roxas moved to brush his fringe away. It stuck to the side of his face even though there was nothing visible that would make it do that. Two angry blue eyes glared back at him.

Roxas sighed and released him. The boy scrambled away, panting heavily.

“I can treat it for you if you let me see it,” Roxas sat back, making no movement that might scare him off anymore.

An almost cruel smile suddenly appeared on the boy’s face. “You wouldn’t”

“Why?” Roxas responded without batting an eyelid. “Cause you’re a Heartless?”

The boy froze. “What?”

“How long were you planning on hiding it?” Roxas asked. Ever since he had been very young Roxas had been brought into the institute and trained to fight Heartless. He wasn’t exactly oblivious to the signs of one, even if he’d never heard of one using such strong illusion magic. “Humans don’t bleed black blood.” He held up his stained hand. It seemed that the boy’s illusion magic only affected himself.

The look of fear overtook the stranger’s face again. “You… you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Roxas promised. “But you’ll have to let me see your injury.”

“Why?”

“So I can treat it.”

The boy blinked and stared at him with a wide eye. “Are you mocking me?”

“What, are you just going to bleed all over my room then?” Roxas gestured at the trail he had left. “In that case, leave. But if you’re going to stay, let me treat it.”

While the boy was still thinking it over Roxas found a lamp and turned it on, creating a small beam of light within the room. Next, he pulled out an emergency first aid kit, everyone had one in their room. Roxas had used it before, several times, after a rough training session or two. And after a few fights as well.

The intruder’s eyes glared warily at where Roxas was waiting for him. He shuffled over hesitantly. When he was sitting down before Roxas he gave him one last evil stare before stubbornly turning his gaze away and dropping the illusion.

A part of Roxas had been hoping that his suspicions were wrong. However, as the illusion faded, he watched as the boy’s skin turned blacker than ink. His hair became more ragged, though it still fell over his face. His eyes became completely red, slit pupils squinting against the bright light the lamp provided.

Well, actually, make that one eye. The other seemed to be missing from its socket.

“Oh.”

“‘Oh’ what?” The Heartless glared at him.

“No, it’s just… I’ve never seen a Heartless in real life before.”

The intruder didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. He turned his head away again and pulled his knees to his chest. “Just fix the bleeding.”

As Roxas worked away at cleaning the wound, with much hissing of pain from his patient, questions kept forming in his mind.

“How did you lose your eye?”

“How do you think?” The intruder muttered. “A Nobody attacked me.”

Nobodies was the official name for the hunters that specifically trained to take out Heartless. Roxas himself was expected to become one. Yet here he was, treating one’s injuries in his own room.

“Does it hurt?”

“Of course, it does! I just got my eye cut out!”

Roxas blinked, “So you can feel pain?”

The stare the stranger returned was filled with disbelief. “Of course, we can feel pain. What kind of crap have you been told?”

“That Heartless kill and consume the souls of people,” Roxas replied. “Is that not true either?”

The Heartless before him blinked and averted his gaze, “No, that’s true…”

A silence fell between them as Roxas bandaged the wound up.

“So… you’ve killed before?”

The boy didn’t meet his gaze. “…Yes.”

Roxas’ hands stilled for a moment.

“Why?”

“Why do you humans kill the animals you farm?” The Heartless turned a blood-red eye towards him. “To survive right? Heartless are the same. If we don’t consume souls, we die.” Roxas pulled his hands away. The Heartless before him sneered. “Not so keen on helping me now, are you?”

“How many have you killed?” He stared at him.

“Just one. Eye for an eye, I guess.”

“Seems like you took more than just an eye.”

The Heartless scowled at him before inspecting the bandage wrapped around his face.

“Are there Heartless that don’t kill?” Roxas asked.

“Yeah,” The Heartless murmured. “But they don’t last long.”

“Cause they need souls to survive?”

“That or a Nobody kills them off while they’re weak.” His voice suddenly became bitter.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. It was no point trying to start a fight, so he let the matter drop. For now.

“What’s your name?” The words kinda slipped out before he fully realised he was asking them.

The Heartless stared at him with a quizzical eye. “First you’re asking for my true form. Now my name.” He shook his head.

“Do Heartless not have names?” Roxas asked.

“Quite the opposite,” the Heartless replied. “I thought they would have taught you that a Heartless’ name, their true name, is what binds the remains of their soul together. For someone know that name means they have power over that Heartless.”

“There must be something I can call you?” Roxas asked.

The Heartless frowned at him sceptically. “Why?”

“So that when we meet again, I can remember the name of the Heartless I’ll have to kill.” Roxas replied. There must have been something about the earnestness in his voice that made the Heartless burst into laughter.

“What the hell? First you help me, then you vow to kill me?”

“This doesn’t count,” Roxas interjected. “I’m not a proper Nobody and you’re hurt and…”

“Zee.”

Roxas blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s not my true name,” the Heartless replied. “But it’s something you can call me by.”

“Oh, right.” Instinctively he held out a hand. “I’m Roxas.”

Zee glanced from Roxas’ face to the hand. He slowly reached out and shook it. “You’re a strange Nobody.”

Roxas laughed. “I get that a lot.”

Zee withdrew his hand. A silence drew out between them.

“Um, you can stay here.” Roxas stood up. “And preferably, I would appreciate it if you didn’t take my soul.”

Zee scoffed at him. “Whatever.”

“And there’s only one bed here, so-“

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Zee pulled a blanket off the bed and made his way to the farthest corner of the room. He lay the blanket down and curled up on it. He reminded Roxas of a dog. He glared at Roxas. “What?”

Roxas blinked. He hadn’t realised he’d been staring. “Never mind. Goodnight.”

He turned the lamp of and got back into bed.

\---

When Roxas woke up the next morning the Heartless had gone. It was probably for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: starts writing this  
Me: gets hit with No.6 vibes
> 
> This turned out way longer than I thought it would. The ending originally wasn't supposed to be so "and we'll be enemies in the future" but as I added more world building in the conversation just kinda went that way.  
This is actually one of the prompts that I spent a lot of time expanding the story after the prompt was finished.  
Ten years later, when Roxas is a fully qualified Nobody he gets sent out to an area where a bunch of murders of corrupt underground criminals started happening. While there he finds a very familiar Heartless...  
While the two of them would love to get on with their long awaited rivalry they end up working together to deal with a new problem that's now disturbing both the Heartless and Human worlds.  
(Let me give you a hint, it begins with 'R' and ends with "ku')
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked the prompt :)


	20. I can‘t believe you said that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Modern/Mundane/Highschool AU  
Warnings: None

“Could you please keep it down?”

Roxas’ laughing paused as he glanced up to see a student with dark grey hair covering one side of his face glaring down at him.

“Huh?”

“You’re being too noisy.” The teen continued, “This is a library. A place for reading or studying. Not somewhere to hang out with noisy friends.”

Roxas blinked and glanced back at his group, slightly at a loss for words. Sora stared back at him with his mouth still hanging open. Kairi and Riku also exchanged glances.

Riku spoke first. “You got a problem-?”

“We’ll keep it down!” Kairi cut him off before he could start threatening anyone. “Sorry about that.”

The teen nodded once. “Thank you.” He paused as if he had something else to say but turned around and walked away without another word.

“What was his deal?” Sora spoke in a not so quiet whisper.

“Some nerd,” Riku huffed. “The think they run this place. His name’s Ienzo.”

“Ienzo huh?” Roxas twisted in his chair to see where the student had disappeared to. He was sitting on the far side of the library, with another student next to him.

“Okay,” Kairi sat up and leaned forward. “Sora I’m going to go over this for you one more time. No cracking jokes.”

“Aww…” Sora pouted as the impromptu study group resumed their session.

\---

Ienzo sighed as he slumped back down in his seat next to Demyx.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Demyx snickered.

“Shut up.”

“I thought you were going to ask him _out_, dude.”

“Shut-!” Ienzo was about to yell but remembered where they were. He lowered his voice. “-up. I was okay. But then I was there, and he had his friends with him, and I just panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.”

“Telling them to shut up?” Demyx grinned.

“Politely. But yes.”

Demyx had to cover his mouth to subdue his laughter. “You are such a hopeless case when it comes to love.”

Ienzo buried his head in a book.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. This was fun to write. And I really love the idea of Roxas hanging out with the destiny trio sometimes.


	21. It’s only 2 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Modern/Mundane AU  
Warnings: N/A

“Deck the halls with bells of holly!” Roxas belted out as he swung around a lamppost.

“Oh my gosh, do you ever shut up?” Ienzo pulled him away from the road.

“Falalala lala la-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Honestly you’re not even drunk,” Ienzo sighed.

While it was true that Roxas hadn’t consumed a drop of alcohol all New Year’s Eve, he had perfected what he called his ‘Sober Drunk Persona’. While playing this persona around a group of actually drunk friends was a hilarious time, Ienzo was trying to enjoy the peace and quiet after the mini riot that had occurred at the New Year party hosted at Lea’s. Fifteen people crammed in one living room, chanting as the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight. After that it had been chaos.

At some point Ienzo had needed some air. Hearing this Roxas had grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door.

Now they were wandering by the waterfront listening to the waves and Roxas’ Sober Drunk carol singing.

Roxas grinned and fell into step beside Ienzo. For a few minutes a comfortable silence fell over them.

“Any New Year's resolutions?” Roxas asked after a while.

“Survive Uni,” Ienzo sighed.

“That’s not a proper resolution.”

“Oh? Let’s see you come up with something better.”

Roxas’ nose scrunched up slightly as he tried to think of something. “I don’t know. I don’t really do resolutions.”

“You’re worse than I am.”

“Hey,” Roxas pouted. “How about my resolution is to come up with a proper resolution for next year?”

Ienzo sighed and shook his head.

“Hey, it’s something!”

As they neared the next beach along the waterfront Roxas suddenly burst into a run.

“Roxas?” Ienzo paused for a moment before trying to catch up. He never stood a chance at actually catching him. Best he could manage was following behind at a distance.

After a moment Roxas veered off the path. Mounting the sea wall that ran alongside the beach and landing on the sand behind it. Ienzo came panting to a halt on the foot path as he watched Roxas race down to the water’s edge.

Just before he reached the waves, he kicked off his shoes and plunged his feet into the water.

“It’s cold!” His cry echoed up the beach.

Ienzo sighed and climbed over the wall to join him.

“Of course, it’s cold,” He called back. “It’s night-time.”

“Yeah, but it’s summer.” Roxas grumbled, kicking the water around. “It should be warm.” After a moment a sly grin grew on his face.

“Roxas wait-” Ienzo was cut off by a splash of water. “Roxas I swear to God I’m going to murder you!”

“You’re going to have to get me first!” Roxas laughed as he backed up. He went too far, and a particularly big wave slammed into the back of him. He yelped and raced back ashore but it was too late, his pants were soaked.

“Karma,” Ienzo simply replied.

Roxas gave him a pout before sitting down and lying back on the sand. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“We can head back if you want.” Ienzo sat next to him.

“Mmm it’s only 2am. Nobody would miss us yet.” Roxas yawned, making his eyes tear up a little.

“You sound like you’re about to crash already.”

“And miss drunk karaoke with Xion and Lea? No way! that’s a tradition.” He sat up and shifted so he could rest his head on Ienzo’s lap. “But… a little nap before we head back might be nice.”

Ienzo sighed. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Nah, you’re too warm.”

“Roxas that’s just being cheesy.”

Roxas mumbled something incoherent as he drifted off. Ienzo shrugged off his hoodie and draped it over him.

He’d wake him up in five minutes but until then he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes this is the southern hemisphere, we celebrate Christmas during summer down here. 
> 
> It's making me kinda sad to see the last prompt go up. I definitely had a fun time with all this and I hope you did too.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and hope you have a great day!


End file.
